


What We Have

by StrikeLikeACobraKai



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-monogamy by permission, POV First Person, POV Johnny, Sex, Smoking, ethical non-monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/pseuds/StrikeLikeACobraKai
Summary: c. 1993.Dutch is happy married to a woman. Luckily for him, she understands his desire to be with Johnny sometimes, and she loves him enough to want him to do it.
Relationships: Dutch/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	What We Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wadsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadsworth/gifts).



> A little ficlet for all my Dutch lovers, you know who you are :) And if you're new to this, welcome, LET'S GO <3

There’s a solitary figure sitting up on my retaining wall with his legs crossed.

The outside light of the house is on behind me, but the garden is far enough away from there that it drapes him in shadows, rather than illuminates him in light. He’s sitting by the lilacs, and there’s the ruby red glow of a cigarette being drawn to his lips.

“Thought you’d gone,” I say, as I cross the gravel and come up to stand by him.

Dutch turns to me and takes an inhale, and an extra light reflects red in his eyes from the brief spark. He slowly blows the smoke out and gives me a lazy smirk.

“You pleased or disappointed to find I’m still here?”

I hold out my hand and he passes me the cigarette. I draw the burn into my lungs and send it into the warm night.

“If I say pleased?”

There’s a low laugh. “Then I’m glad I stayed.”

“Kelly?” I ask.

“She’s fine.”

I take some more smoke and then pass it back it back to Dutch. I just feel like I should check, although he would tell me if it had suddenly become a problem.

I watch his lips touch the filter again for the last time before he stubs it out on the cinder block.

He scratches under his chin and cocks his head.

“Anyone else here?”

“Nope.”

*

I wait until we’re up in my room to advance on Dutch. There’s a moment while I let the awareness of him flow over my senses as we come in close, the anticipation because I feel his energy connecting to me, feel it in our gaze, his smile.

My hand drifts up into his hair, and I flex my arm to compel him to me.

We meet and join our lips, crushing together, and he kisses me hard, wild, open. I take his mouth, and he pushes into mine, and that energy begins to saturate me like a charge.

My fingers start on his shirt while his are undoing my belt. We undress each other as passionately as we kiss, finding skin to explore, my hands tracing his shoulder blades and cupping them, his squeezing my ass and bringing our bodies to full contact. I’m getting aroused and I can feel he is too, and that contact between us there is as much a relief, as it is what drives me on to get more.

I’m moving us steadily toward my bed, and once we get there, we fall together, Dutch under me, inside the space of my arms. We’re touching each other, greedy, his fingers dragging down my back, scraping, not considerate because we don’t need to be. We start to kiss again, and I’m thrusting up against him, pushing his legs open for me as my hand swipes over his ribs, down to his stomach.

My knees are digging up under his thighs and he’s smiling up at me as I slip my fingers down to find him hard for me, all the way there, and I feel my own body throb as I touch him.

I stroke him up with a tight fist in between us, and he closes his eyes and squirms in pleasure.

“It’s _good_ …”

“Yeah?” I murmur, and I’m kissing him, licking over his mouth and looking for the sighs he makes into me. “You want more?”

“You know what I want...”

I smirk down at him, my erection pressing along in the valley of his firm skin, so familiar to me, so intimate.

“I do…” I move my hips forward, taking the friction and looking for more. “And I’m gonna give it to you.”

He swears and squirms again, and I take him a little further with my hand, loving watching him come undone on my bed, and teasing us both with where I’m pushing along.

I lean over on my elbow to reach for my nightstand, and then I’m back in place, having thrown what we need down on the bed next to us, and I slide my hands up his bare thighs and push them apart while I move in closer.

I’m already aching for it, but I’m not like that, I could never be like that, especially with Dutch, because I need him to enjoy this as much as me, and preferably even more. And so I’m generously wetting my fingers, and finding his tight skin with just one tip, circling him there, seeing how he draws in a hissed breath.

I press gently, just enough to get him to part for me, and I slide into the hot wet place that always opens for me, as I softly start to push in. As soon as I can, I bring my second finger, starting to feel him out, focussing where it makes him lose it completely.

He arches his back, biting his lip as he stares at me, and I’m going to need to take him soon. It’s hard to wait once we get to this part.

“You feel _good_ …”

Dutch moans and tries to come down onto my fingers, needing what I’m doing, looking so hot, his body all there before me, _mine_ tonight, just tonight. I run my hand up his stomach, up to his chest, while I scissor my fingers inside.

“You’re nearly ready for me here.”

“Johnny,” he groans, and he’s pleading, his eyes getting needier.

I taunt him, “Yeah?” already using my other hand to get myself prepared, tearing the wrapper with my teeth.

“For fuck’s _sake_ –” he grits out, because I do know exactly where to put my fingers, even while I’ve been opening him wide at the same time.

And I don’t make him wait any longer.

I roll the condom down the rest of the way, using the fingers of both hands, and then I line myself up.

He’s so tight, resisting my head until his skin closes over me and I can slide slowly in, and I’ll _never_ get enough of it: of all the hotness around me, the way I can feel when to stop, of the way he drives his head back and shows me his neck, groaning at my bedroom ceiling, and I’m running my hand up his body again as I start to fuck him.

His thighs feel so good up against me as I push inside again and again, never too hard, but hard enough for both of us.

He takes himself in his hand, and I wrap mine around his, and we start to move there together for him.

He’s moaning a rhythm up at me, every few strokes we give him, and his need winds mine up, melding with the magic I get from having part of me inside him.

“You’re gonna come before me, okay?” I say, and I feel a flutter as Dutch tightens deliberately around me, looking up at me with trust, his bliss getting close to taking over in his eyes.

There’s really nothing like this, nobody else who it’s like this with.

I watch as he gets there, and I can’t resist thrusting into him right in the moment that he starts to pulse and his release flows onto our hands.

The sight of his face in ecstasy is enough to force my orgasm, and I groan as I fill him, losing focus as I chase that feeling. While my body rush takes over every thought and I soar my heights, I’m hearing that he’s still in his, and we’re both crying out, the sounds filling my room around us.

Then I’m coming down and gently pulling out of him. Once I’ve taken care of that, he’s waiting with his arms open to bring me to him.

He’ll go home soon, but for now, our bodies are damp, hot, sticky; my arms are under his, and his tongue circles with me, and I’m in no hurry to give up his mouth.


End file.
